Many people own and use guns for various activities such as hunting, protection, skeet shooting, target practice, among others. Using a gun in the outdoors, particularly a rifle, opens the gun barrel to dust, moisture, dirt, and other foreign materials. Unwanted foreign materials and moisture can affect performance and safety. Before now, gun users have had to rely on tape for protection which is messy and unreliable. Thus, there is a need for a device that protects a gun barrel from dust and moisture without affecting accuracy or performance.
Presently known art attempts to address this problem, but has not completely solved the problem. The following represents a list of known related art:
Reference:Issued to:Date of Issue:3,455,047HoagJul. 15, 19695,105,571Kinchin et al.Apr. 21, 19924,817,322Dietz et al.Apr. 4, 19894,084,340ScudderApr. 18, 19783,849,923HawkinsNov. 26, 19743,593,451McDonnellJul. 20, 19713,354,569KassabianNov. 28, 19673,063,184Sukala, Jr.Nov. 13, 19622,545,473KremkauMar. 20, 1951Des 271,126DoakOct. 25, 1983
U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,047 to Hoag teaches a “Scotch Tape” muzzle cover where the tape is cut into a generally disk shape, with adhesive either generally applied on one side, or applied in a ring fashion, and then taped to the muzzle.
The teachings of each of the above-listed citations (which does not itself incorporate essential material by reference) are herein incorporated by reference. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.